Chicken
A chicken (Gallus gallus domesticus) was a small domesticated fowl native to Earth. ( , et al.) Chicken meat and their eggs were widely eaten on Earth and were a primary component of many Human foods, such as chicken wings and fried chicken. ( ; ) Shortly after arriving aboard the starship in 2151, V'tosh ka'tur Tavin took an interest in some chicken which was served at a meal he had with Tolaris, T'Pol, and Enterprise commanding officer Jonathan Archer in the latter's mess. Unusually for a Vulcan, Tavin was eager to try the chicken; Archer clarified that it was meat before starting to put some on a plate for him. The Vulcan captain thought the chicken looked and tasted "delicious." Later during Tavin and his crew's visit to Enterprise, T'Pol privately expressed to Archer that just because they ate chicken and smiled didn't mean the V'tosh ka'tur visitors hadn't learned to master their emotions. ( ) .}} In an illusion created by the Talosians in 2254, Vina brought chicken tuna sandwiches along on a picnic with Christopher Pike. They were made based on a recipe used by Pike's mother. ( ) In the 2250s, a menu of Earth foods in the mess hall aboard the listed two food items available in the hours of 1100 to 1700. The first item, a chicken and ham with synthetic spice, was packaged in a small lunch pack. The other item was roast chicken and a side salad packaged in a big lunch pack. ( ) A hen was a female chicken, known for being closely protective of her eggs, this was reflected with term "mother hen". ( ; ; ) One time before Captain Picard went on an away mission in 2365, Commander Riker strongly urged him to stay on the , where it was safe. Captain Picard clucked at him (the sound a chicken made) and told him to "stop being a mother hen." ( ) Later that year, the Enterprise-D rescued several dozen colonists from Bringloid V, along with many farm animals belonging to them, including several chickens. These chickens were descended from two hundred Wyandotte chickens that were carried aboard the colony ship . ( ) While trying one of Neelix's dishes in 2374, Tom Paris noted that it tasted vaguely like chicken but had the consistency of corn husks. ( ) In 2377, Tom Paris said that preserved food cooked by Neelix tasted more like chicken when the was in . ( ) featured an ultimately unused line of dialogue in which Doctor McCoy jokingly agreed to give Charles Evans some "voodoo and superstition lessons" if Evans brought his own "chicken's teeth and penguin feathers."}} Chicken-related foods *Chicken à la Sisko *Chicken curry *Chicken liver *Chicken marsala *Chicken paprikash *Chicken pot pie *Chicken salad *Chicken sandwich *Chicken soup **Chicken noodle soup **Pulaski's chicken soup *Chicken stew *Chicken tetrazzini *Chicken Warp Core-don Bleu *Fried chicken *Roast chicken See also * Chicken and the egg External links * * de:Huhn Category:Earth animals Category:Earth foods Category:Avians